roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
LTVS: Slayer x Slayer
"We were having fun... don't you want to work up a sweat?" - Charity Slayer x Slayer is the twenty-fourth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer and the second episode of Season 2. Synopsis After the the death of Horus Grant and the end of the Valentine's Day curses, the team takes stock of the situation as rabbits hop around everyone. They spot Violet, who explains that she was trying to put sentient life into her items in order to make more bunny idols but sneezed mid-spell. As a consequence, most of her stuff is now hopping around the entire school. They decide to help Violet, with Imogen Parker doing so begrudgingly. Layla and Imogen have a back-and-forth over Violet. Imogen finds Violet creepy over her age and behaviour, and Barnaby assists, claiming Violet "grabbed his arse once". After they finish, Violet is begrudgingly grateful, as her stuff was everywhere, including the gents' bathroom. On Saturday morning, Layla and Imogen wake and notice a heart-shaped piece of paper outside of their window. It states, "Roses are red, violets are blue; Layla Smith, I want to slay you." Imogen covers Layla's eyes out of "concern" over it being hexed, as it's different from the school ones, but partly out of jealousy. They don't recognise the handwriting but notice there's a winky face on the back. As a result of this unwelcome gesture, Layla becomes worried that she's being targeted and becomes concerned about sleeping in this room. They hypothesise if Robert can change their rooms via hacking the school systems or set up a camera. Imogen suggests a UV floodlight, should it be a vampire. They go to the boys' dorm again to the gents' confusion. They find Robert studying. Imogen asks why his door isn't locked and suggests he does so. He locks the door, then lets them in. His brother and new roommate, Barnaby, is not fully awake, so Imogen sits and bounces on the bed to wake him up. Layla shoves the card in his face, claiming that he watches people write stuff. Bob points out that Barnaby needs to have seen the handwriting in the first place to recognise it. Barnaby guesses it was written by someone with slender (female?) hands but they can't identify it. He suspects that it's probably someone who doesn't do a lot of handwriting. The pen was bad as well, so they eliminate most of the teachers and student body. Barnaby tries to go to back to bed, but Imogen tries to rip the covers off and tickles him. He effortlessly tugs the covers away, but then gets tickled in the kidney by Imogen. He falls off the bed. Imogen suggests a sleepover. She then says that they won't yell that they're sleeping in Barnaby's room. Barnaby, who still has a crush on Imogen, goes bright red. Attention is drawn to Barnaby, who sleeps in Y-fronts, now that his lower body is exposed. Robert suspects that the note came from Charity. Imogen catches on, but Layla doesn't think so as Charity wouldn't "slay her". Robert puts his head in his hands after the misuse of the euphemism. Barnaby crosses out the S, and Imogen becomes quite angry. However, they now notice the S was a postscript. Layla doesn't thinks it's Charity's style, and that if she wanted Charity would come through the window. Layla offers to find Charity, and Barnaby asks if he can come with her. Imogen stares at him and telekinetically tickles him. They're all suspicious about Charity and her behaviour, especially with the recent turn of events. Imogen recalls in The Child's vision Charity was near an alley near the pub named The Alley, all covered up. They go out to town for lunch, and Barnaby's paying because of the cards he sent them. As they leave the boys' dorms, he's informed that there's someone wanting to see him in the common room. They recognise the pizza delivery guy from a few months ago, who had apparently left town. He's wearing a dark brown white-striped leather jacket, denim jeans, and a lumberjack shirt. He's got brown skin, cropped (slightly white) hair, and alert eyes. He seems around their age. The four of them have no idea why he's here. The guy speaks to Barnaby in a somewhat shy and awkward manner, but masks it with confidence. He said he was leaving, but now he's staying here and working at the school. He asks Barnaby if he wanted to hang out sometime one-on-one. He gives him his number. The guy asks Barnaby whether he got his card, but Barnaby thinks he's talking about a business card. Imogen telekinetically slaps Barnaby in the back. The guy says that he works in maintenance, and Imogen comments that he must work with Barnaby's dad, Mr. Davidson. After the guy leaves, Layla and Imogen tease Barnaby about realising that he was asking him out, and that he had given him a Valentine's card. They go looking for Charity, finding out that she was just in The Alley. However, Charity heard Imogen's complaining about her and left. Layla decides goes slaying to try and find Charity, but suspects Charity won't show up if Barnaby is there. Back at the school, Imogen and Barnaby have hatched a plan to try and lure Charity in. They fail to make it look like Imogen and Layla are spooing in the bed with pillows. Somehow, Imogen slips and ends up straddling Barnaby. At this time, Violet sticks her head in, sees what's going on and tries to leave. Imogen tries to get Violet to help them but fails. Robert, who is in on the plan and has set up a camera to view the girls' room, sees the commotion between his oldest friend and his brother with the camera. He does a double-take. In the cemetery, Layla spots Charity sitting on a mausoleum. The blonde asks her whether she got her card. Charity says that she was intending on giving one to Imogen, but Imogen's a bit cold. She still holds that Imogen owes her a kiss, and that Imogen's a looker. Knowing that she and Imogen are in a relationship, Charity asks Layla whether she won't share. Layla says not, Charity thinks it's a shame and asks whether Imogen's into sharing. Charity flirts, but Layla rebuffs her. She says wants to know what Charity's problem is. Back at the school, Rob, Imogen and Barnaby eat popcorn in the Davidsons' room looking at the camera feed via Bob's laptop. Barnaby suggests that Slayers have a commonality which is why Layla is defending Charity against their suspicions. Back at the graveyard, Charity circles Layla. As she does so, Layla closes her eyes and tries to sense whether Charity is a vampire. At first everything is overwhelmed by the light perfume Charity's wearing, but under that Layla can smell cold meat. She notices that Charity's canines are slightly pointed. Her movements are agile like that of a Slayer, but also that of a vampire. Layla becomes near-certain that Charity's a vampire. Charity leans in, and says she forgets that "we" can do that. Using the element of surprise, she grapples Layla with strength equal to that of the Golem they fought. She then tries to bite Layla, who just about manages to break out. Layla attempts to attack back, just about fails to hit the Slaypire. She gets slogged in the face for her effort. Changing tactics, Layla tries to throw holy water at Charity, who knocks it aside. In return, Charity throws a tombstone at Layla. Layla sweep-kicks and trips Charity, who gets up only to get punched by the incumbent Slayer. Charity hasn't been fighting with her full effort, having spent the fight after she threw the tombstone flirting or taunting. Layla takes this as an opportunity to run away, to Charity's disappointment. Layla makes it back to the lads' room. They hear her, and Imogen throws open the window. She is distressed at Layla's condition. Layla tells them about the Charity situation and recalls some Watcher-taught styles in Charity's fighting style. Barnaby suggests they talk to his father. They hypothesise that Charity died on becoming a vampire, then woke up as a Slayer Vampire. This would allow Charity to live yet, also allow the Slayer line to continue. Layla decides Charity needs to die. In her research, Layla can't find any mention of Charity, and the previous Slayer had only died a year or so ago along with her Watcher. There is no mention of a Slaypire. Imogen asks whether he can find Charity in the records. Imogen particularly wants to know how old Charity is, who visibly looks around 18 to 20. They do some research. Imogen and Barnaby, who were researching non-humans or powerful things becoming vampires, find nothing, as vampires have to be in human bodies. However, it could happen to Slayers. It is noted that one Slayer, a long time ago, was evil and worked with vampires. Layla finds no reference to Charity in the book of Slayers, but there's a gap in timeline. Approximately 12-10 years ago, there is a noticable dearth of information. There were no events in the Slayer line, and the Slayer did nothing for the last 2 years of her life. They suggest that the date of her death may have been altered. Rob finds digitised records in that gap of a student expelled due to "severe neck trauma due to puncture wounds". She looks like Charity: a girl with well-kept blonde hair, less pale and with less-colourful lips. If anything, she's considerably demurer than the flirtatious Charity. The girl was named Katherine Winters, and died at the end of her school year, just before she should have finished her school year. She had been accepted into Oxford and should have studied medicine She officially died at the Hospital in 1988 and was then kicked out of school. They correlate the records to figure out that she became the Slayer in 1986, but the Watchers scrubbed her existence so that the previous Slayer "lived" for longer. Layla and the others go to visit George Davidson at his house in Little Rosewater. Layla can smell whiskey and spot damp spots on the sofa. There is a discarded bottle. George asks if they would like a drink, and Layla wants the bottle of whiskey. He wants to know if Layla wants help with being the Slayer. Begrudgingly, she says yes and explains what's happened. He's a bit angry and annoyed at being kept out of the loop. He explains that the Watchers' Council isn't fond of failures. He explains that they track potential Slayers when they can. Watchers may get reassigned, demoted, fired or even disappeared, but he offers to ask the Council about Katherine. Layla asks whether the Watchers had something to do with Katherine's disappearance from the records. George can't offer much help, as was retired from demon hunting by this point, and wasn't a full Watcher anyway. He offers his help and Layla accepts it. He also offers combat training, but Layla suggests another time. When Robert mentions that Layla could get killed by a Slaypire, George becomes troubled. Layla asks him if he's hiding something from her. As his face goes pale, Layla brings up that his sons will be in danger by proxy. He tells them that the Watchers' Council has a very survival-of-the-fittest attitude with regards to Slayers. Layla and Rob remark on how there are multiple Slayers and this confusing. George says that there's a prime line and that should be maintained in theory. George takes Layla aside. He tells her that Watchers' Council have dealt with rogue Slayers, teams trained to take them down. These teams learn a fighting style that counters the Slayer's style. He offers to teach her this style without letting anybody know. In the kitchen, Barnaby becomes wracked with guilt over his part in killing Horus Grant as he's making a cup of tea. George leads Layla to the garage, which has been converted to a training room. He offers to train her there. Layla asks how George knows the anti-Slayer techniques. He explains that he is an ex-Watcher Special Operations operator, recruited out of the Army at 22. He spent 2 years on the anti-Slayer team before leaving, as he found it weird. George warns Layla to be careful around Charity and in her work. They bond over not wanting people they care for to be hurt. They re-join the others. Barnaby mentions that he has a library and wants it to be brought around to his dad's house. It is agreed, and George additionally mentions that Lucien, one of the maintenance guys, is asking after Barnaby. Lucien is 18 in a month. During the conversation, he tells Imogen to mind her language around Bob and Barnaby. Janet is apparently still trying to avoid Robert, even apparently cutting class to avoid him. He manages to intercept her during break and waves at her. However, she tries to avoid him until he walks up to her. When he asks her about the card he got, she, to him, appears to be really excited about it. In general, however, Janet is extremely subdued. She asks for help with a Maths problem, and it becomes clear that she hasn't gotten a grip on the questions, which is unusual as normally she's as good as he is at Maths. Janet says she's been a bit tired and distracted and Bob sees some reluctance or remorse in her pale blue eyes Bob offers to help her in class, and she trudges off in the opposite direction. In Maths, Imogen and Layla realises that Bob is sad, try to sit next to him, as Janet is elsewhere. They ask whether he said thank you for the card to Janet and chew him out when he didn't say it and didn't react positively. They ask why he brought up the Penrose thing, suggest he ask Janet out to a "pleasant situation". They suggest he invite her to his workshop. Imogen declares that she'll make sure that he'll talk to her again, while Layla asks if Rob is alright. In Media Studies, Violet sits behind Barnaby and asks him whether Robert got his card from Janet. Barnaby asks how she knows this. She says she knows lots of things and know that Rob and Janet have a mutual crush. Barnaby says Rob did, and thanks her for letting him know. Violet says she's trying to help out. Violet says that's what "friends are for", Barnaby says that's correct, sarcastically. Layla and Imogen try to get Janet and Bob to talk to each other outside of the class, but Janet doesn't go to lunch. Due to difficulties in the kitchen, Imogen wishes Barnaby could still set stuff on fire to heat her lunch up. They discuss Horus, and Imogen says that Horus is a magical plagiariser who doesn't reference. Violet is watching them at lunch, and they suggest they ask Violet for help. Imogen goes over and Violet is a bit nervous. Imogen asks how invested she is in Robert's relationships. Violet considers him a friend and is somewhat invested. She becomes visibly excited when she is informed that they want Robert and Janet to be closer. They want to know where Janet is right now (she was in lunch earlier). Violet tells them Janet's normally in the girls’ toilets. Imogen explains to Violet that the "just following orders thing" is bad, Imogen says the Bible is a bit contradictory. Imogen tries to explain the nuances of modern morality to Violet due to her still-stunted understanding of it. Violet is thankful for the help with bunnies and says she didn't mean to watch but wanted to talk to Layla. Violet thinks Imogen and Barnaby are bonking behind Layla's back, and there is confusion and awkwardness. Violet says she wants to be treated as a part of the gang in exchange for help. Violet also asks if what they want is a violation of privacy, which they have chastised her for before. Imogen wants to know where Janet is if she's in public and is told that Janet's in the girls’ bathroom next to the Bio lab. It's the same bathroom where the students got impaled by Mr. Miller. Violet eloquently stabs chips on a knife in imitation and eats them. Imogen gets Barnaby to buy books on being social for Violet. Imogen feels bad for her but not that bad, the others feel the same. Robert and Layla can understand why she's messed up. After some planning they decide to invite Janet to lunch, with Imogen going to the bathroom since she's cried in there before. Barnaby is going to paint for a book, but subconsciously ends up drawing Horus' face. Violet gestures at Layla, and she goes to speak to her. She tells Violet about what friendship is and telling truths and being honest and hurting people. Violet tells Layla about the bonking she saw between Imogen and Barnaby. Layla thinks it was just a misunderstanding, Violet thinks both Imogen and Barnaby are hot. She asks how the Robert-Janet situation is. Layla says it's in progress. Violet says Robert loves Janet. She mentions that after she saw something, she thinks that Robert wants to bonk Janet. Violet blushes. Layla asks whether Robert and Janet kissed. Violet leaves, smiling and blushing. Layla re-joins Robert and asks him whether he kissed Janet. Rob says he couldn't have, as Janet isn't here yet. Layla tells Robert about Violet's suspicions. Robert questions Violet's motivations, while Layla thinks that Violet's just trying to be friendly. Violet catches up to Imogen as she goes to the Bio toilet. Violet apologises and mentions that she wants some violets and bluebells. She explains that she wants to make a love potion. Imogen becomes angry and warns Violet not to do any love magic. Imogen states that's why they're not friends. Violet stomps off. Imogen goes into the toilets. Janet's in one of the cubicles, trying to pretend she's not there. Imogen speaks to the air and says that she used to think loos were a good place to cry and think about feelings. Janet replies, and says she finds it quiet. Imogen says she finds it harder to deal with feelings on her own. Janet says she doesn't want to be around lots of people; Imogen says that Janet doesn't have to be alone, and she's worried. Imogen says she's here to help if something's going on. Janet says it seems like it's a lot of effort (though know Rob likes her), and thinks Rob has a lot of baggage. Imogen says that they're in Little Rosewater, and it's dangerous anyway. Janet doesn't want to deal with demons at all. Imogen says that it's impossible to pretend that it's not happening, if she chooses to accept it then she can have some agency. Imogen states that Janet and Rob "need to fucking do something" about their relationship. Janet agrees to one date, Imogen brings up Rob's workshop, and tells Janet to ask him about it. Imogen says that Janet can always talk to her or to her friends. Imogen then leaves, and a green-haired punk-rocker comes in. Barnaby finishes Horus' painting. He writes in his notebook, "death by iron stops them coming back, this was Horus, he was a dark mage". Barnaby starts a book of his investigations, but it deosn't go well. He writes a chapter on vampires. Later, in Biology, Mr. Darkwood comes in. He has a teacher-esque fashion and seems normal. He's slightly tanned and doesn't like the team. Imogen uses telekinesis to move the blinds down. Eventually, Mr. Darkwood tells Imogen to run a note to maintenance office about the blinds. She meets Lucien, who suggests she could get Tom, but Imogen purposefully wants Lucien to come with her. She says that Barnaby is there. Imogen conspires to get Lucien to work next to Barnaby, and Lucien's asks Barnaby if he's interested in activities after school. Barnaby says he'll call when he's free, and they agree that tomorrow, after school Lucien will take him to the museum with his bike. Janet, who is in Biology and on the other side of the room, now becomes Imogen's target of attention. She tells Robert that Janet's alright with going to the workshop with him. Robert is encouraged. Imogen tells them about her chat with Janet. She suggests he uses full sentences when talking to her and encourages him. Partway through the class, Imogen needs to go to the toilet. She notices that the maintenance cart is still outside. She reluctantly goes in considering her history with the bathroom, intending to leave if the maintenance guy is in there. As she walks in, the maintenance sign is up, but knocked down. Imogen asks if anyone's around, there's no reply. She finds a handyman in one of the open stalls. He is around 5'10, and his head drenched in water. His clothes are damp, and he is deflated, like someone took a vacuum cleaner to him. She recognises the handyman, who's been around for a while. He's named Tom Whisker, and he is most certainly dead. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Season 2 Episodes